Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Tensou Sentai Goseiger, roughly translated as Celestial Clothing Squadron Goseiger, is the name for 2010 Super Sentai. It's theme is a playing card/angel motif. Plot In a dimension that is invisible to human eyes, called "Gosei World," there remains beings called "Gosei Angels." They have super powers that humans do not have, called "Gosei Power." Unknown to humans, they use their powers to protect the Earth and mankind from dangerous elements. To defend the Earth from the invading enemies, the Angels Gosei use a passage called "Heaven Tower" in order to travel between the surface and Gosei World. However, a group of enemy invaders, called "Warstar" is invading the earth and destroying the way of Heaven Tower. With the passage blocked, the Gosei Angels are unable to reach the surface. With no Gosei Angels, the Earth will be destroyed by these invaders. But this time, 5 young and immature Gosei Angels, while in disguise, were visiting the human world before the invasion, rise up against the demons to protect the Earth. They are the heroes, Goseiger! Characters Goseigers Allies *Datas Hyper Villains Warstar Machuuhei: Yellow demon-like grunts that carry curved daggers as weapons. Arsenal *'Tensouder' - The Goseigers' henshin device. *'GoseiCard Buckle' *'Gosei Cards' **'Henshin Cards' - Cards that the Goseigers use in order to transform. **'Battle Cards' - Cards that the Goseigers use during battle. ***'Gosei Laser' - A weapon that each Goseiger carries. ***'Gosei Blaster' - Sky Buster & SeaLand Buster combined weapon ****'Sky Buster' - GoseiRed & GoseiPink's combined weapon *****'Skyic Sword' - GoseiRed's weapon *****'Skyic Shot'- GoseiPink's weapon ****'Land Sea Buster' - GoseiBlack, GoseiBlue & GoseiYellow's combined weapon. *****'Seaku Bowgun' - GoseiBlue's weapon *****'Landic Axe '- GoseiBlack's weapon *****'Landic Claw '- GoseiYellow's weapon **'Mecha Cards' - Cards that the Goseigers use to call their mecha. ***'Dragon Card' - Gosei Red uses this card to call Gosei Dragon. ***'Shark Card' - Gosei Blue uses this card to call Gosei Shark. ***'Tiger Card'- Gosei Yellow uses this card to call Gosei Tiger. ***'Snake Card'- Gosei Black uses this card to call Gosei Snake. ***'Phoenix Card' - Gosei Pink uses this card to call Gosei Phoenix. Mecha ;Gosei Machines *'Gosei Hyper'- A mecha that's formed when Gosei Great & Datas Hyper combine. **[[Gosei Great|'Gosei Great']] - The first main mecha. ***'Gosei Dragon' - GoseiRed's mecha with form of a Fighter Jet. ***'Gosei Snake' - GoseiBlack's mecha with form of a Bullet Train. ***'Gosei Shark' - GoseiBlue's mecha with form of a Submarine. ***'Gosei Phoenix' - GoseiPink's mecha with form of a Jet. ***'Gosei Tiger' - GoseiYellow's mecha with form of a Tank. **'Datas Hyper' *'Gosei Headers' - The Gosei Headers are divided by what tribe they are from. Each set can combine with Gosei Great to make a new formation. **'Water Headers' ***'MantaHeader' ***'HammerHeader' ***'NokogiriHeader' **'Land Headers' ***'StagHeader' ***'TyrannoHeader' ***'RhinoHeader' **'Sky Headers' ***'TakaHeader' ***'PteraHeader' ***'CrowHeader' Trivia *This is the first season to use cards as 'weapons', MagiShine only used them for henshin or mecha-summoning. *This is the fourth season to feature vehicle-animal hybrid mecha, following Liveman, Hurricanger, and Go-onger. *GoseiBlack is the first snake-themed ranger. *GoseiYellow is similar to BoukenYellow. *This is the second series since Jetman to not be adapted into American, Shinkenger is the first. Sentai Seasons Category:Sentai Season Category:Over-Technology